Odd's Feelings
by AngelofNicky
Summary: Odd has feelings for a girl, but she belongs to another. Will his feelings get in the of his friendship with the others, or XANA had found a way to get kill the group? NO FLAMES PLEASE!


Odd's Feelings

By: Demongirldog

(Author note: Yumi's parents went back to Japan to find work, so she is staying at Kadic. Ulrich and Yumi is going out now. Odd hasn't been getting enought sleep because he dreams about Yumi. Aelita is free from the virus. Before they could shut down Lyoko, XANA attacked.)

Odd was sitting on a bench waiting for his friends to come. He started to think about Yumi. He notice that he had feelings for her, but it will hurt Ulrich if he ever told Yumi. He thought how she made him smile, laugh, and her caring for others. She was just perfect. Odd didn't notice that he blushing.

"Hey, Odd! Why are you blushing?" Asked Aelita.

"I wasn't blushing." Odd replied.

"Yes, you were." Jeremy said in a teasing voice.

"I WASN'T BLUSHING!" Yelled Odd.

"What is all the yelling about?" Asked Ulrich.

"Aelita caught Odd blushing." Said Jeremy.

"I WASN'T BLUSHING!" Odd yelled again.

"What's up?" Asked Yumi in her cheerful voice.

"Nothing." Odd said in his mad mood. He walked away from the group.

"What is wrong with Odd?" Asked Yumi.

"Aelita caught him blushing." Said Jeremy.

"Why was Odd blushing?" Yumi thought. Ulrich looked a her. She looked like she was spaced out.

"Hello? Earth to Yumi." Said Ulrich as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"What?" Yumi said shocked.

"Are you ok, Yumi?" Asked Jeremy.

"Yeah." Yumi said.

"You spaced out. We got worry. You look like you were going to past out." Said Ulrich.

"Oh, sorry. I just worry about Odd." Yumi replied.

"I know. Odd was acting strange this morning. He was in deep thought about something." Ulrich said looking at Yumi.

The bell rang for class. Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita saw Odd in the classroom. When they went over to him, Odd got up and walked away from them.

"He must be still mad." Aelita said to Jeremy.

All morning, Odd sat away from the rest. Between class, he called Yumi. Yumi started to walk to her next class when her cell vibrate. She pull it out of her pocket and push the send key.

"Hello?"

"Yumi, it is me, Odd. I call to say that I am so sorry for getting mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong. I just didn't get enough sleep last night. I will see you at lunch. Bye" Odd said.

"That's weird." Thought Yumi.

The bell rang for lunch. Yumi walked down to the lunch room where she met Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy.

"I got phone call from Odd saying he was sorry." Yumi said to the rest.

"I wish he sorry to Aelita. She didn't mean to get yell at." Said Jeremy.

"Hold it! Here comes Odd." Aelita said. Then Odd walked into the door. He walked up to the group.

"Sorry for yelling at you all. I didn't get enough sleep last night. Forgive me?" Odd Asked.

"We forgive you, Odd." Said Aelita. Odd's face light up like is always.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem, Odd." Yumi said as she put her hand Odd's shoulder.

"If you have a problem, come talk to any of us. We be glad to help. Right?" Said Jeremy.

"Right." Everyone said at once.

"Thanks." Said Odd. Then Sissy walked up.

"Ulrich, dear, why do hang out with these losers? Why don't hang out with the most beautiful girl in the school?"

"Don't you mean Yumi?" Ulrich replied.

"What!" Said Sissy shocked.

"You heard me, Sissy. I think Yumi is the most beautiful in the school. Now leave me alone, and don't bug ever again." Ulrich said. Yumi turned her head, so no one could she her blush, but Odd saw her blushing. It hurt him. He wished that she would be his, but her heart belongs to Ulrich. Odd started to talk.

"He is right, Sissy. Yumi doesn't use make-up." Said Odd. Everyone look shocked.

"Odd standing up for Yumi?" Thought Aelita.

"Fine, losers." Said Sissy madly with her noise in the air.

"That was really nice of you, Odd." Said Jeremy.

"Yeah!" Ulrich said.

"Thanks, Odd." Yumi said.

"You don't need to be bug by her everyday. Well I got to go." Odd said as he stood up and left.

"You are right, Yumi. Odd is acting really strange." Said Jeremy.

"I will go talk to him." Said Yumi as she got up and walked out of the door.

"I worry about both of them." Ulrich said.

"Yeah. Me too." Said Jeremy. The alert of the laptop computer went off.

"XANA is at again." Ulrich said.

"I will call Yumi and Odd." Aelita said as she grabbed her cell out of her pocket. She dial Odd's number, but she got his voice mail.

"That is strange. I only got Odd's voice mail. I will try to call Yumi." Said Aelita.

Yumi went out to find Odd. She found him on the bench. She walked up to them.

"Hi, Odd. What's up?" Asked Yumi. Odd turned to her.

"Hey, Yumi? Can I ask you something?" Asked Odd.

"Sure. Shoot."

"You ever found out you had feelings for a best friend's girlfriend, but the person was in love with another?"

"Yeah. Back in second grade. I like a boy that was going out with my friend. Her and I got into a fight, and he dumped her. All she did is blame me for it. Yeah. I know how you feeling. Is this why you are being a crab?"

"Yes."

"Who is this person?"

"I don't want to say."

"Ok." said Yumi. Then her phone went off .

"Hello, Aelita. What's up?" Yumi asked.

"XANA is woke up again."

"Ok. Odd and I will meet you at the factory. Bye" Yumi said as she pushed end button.

"Let me guess. XANA?" Asked Odd.

"Yep. Let's go." Yumi said as she grabbed Odd's hand. She let it go when she got to the park.

"Um. Sorry." Said Yumi as she turned her head to blush.

"It is ok, Yumi." Said Odd as he turned Yumi's face to him.

"Really to go to the factory?"

"Yeah. Let's go to kick XANA's butt, again." Yumi said.

"Where were you two? Asked Jeremy.

"Jim saw us going to the park, so we had to give him the slip." Odd said.

"Head to the scanners." Said Jeremy.

"Ok."

Jeremy did all his stuff. Next thing Yumi and Odd was in Lyoko.

"Where were you two?" Asked Ulrich.

"Jim saw us walking to the park, so he follow us. We had to give him the slip." Yumi said.

"That was close then, because if Jim found out about this place, we were been trouble." Said Aelita. Yumi looked over at Odd, letting him know that it was ok.

"Hate to pop you bubble, but five crabs heading your way. Get out of there." Jeremy said.

One hit Odd, making him almost went off the edge. Yumi grabbed him.

"Odd, are you alright?" Asked Ulrich walking up Yumi and Odd.

"Yeah. Thanks Yumi." Odd said.

"No problem, Odd. What are friends for?" Said Yumi. All sudden a crab shot a laser beam at Yumi.

"Yumi, Watch out!" Yelled Urich, but Odd pushed Yumi out of the way. Odd got knocked out.

"No! Odd, you only have ten points left. Get out of there!" Yelled Jeremy. Yumi and Ulrich grabbed Odd and ran to Aelita who was hiding in tower.

"How is he?" Aelita asked.

"He is going to be ok." Said Ulrich. He saw Yumi starting to run out the tower. He caught her before she went out.

"What are you doing?" Asked Jeremy.

"I going to fight the crabs, so Aelita can get the activate tower." Said Yumi.

"Yumi, are you ok?" Asked Ulrich while he hold Yumi's hand.

"Yeah, but sooner we kill the crabs, sooner Aelita can get to the tower. Odd is in no way to fight." Said Yumi. Odd woke up and sat up.

"We fight together." Odd said as he started getting up. Odd walked to Yumi.

"You are right, Odd. What a dumb plan?" Yumi replied.

"No that plan was not dumb, Yumi. It was great." Said Aelita.

"Yeah. Now back to the problem. How do we get Aelita to the tower? There must be a least ten crabs." Said Ulrich.

"You said about ten crabs, Ulrich?" Asked Odd with a plan forming in his head. He had one of his smiles on his face.

"Yeah. What are you planning, Odd?"

"I don't like that look, Odd." Said Yumi looking at Odd.

"Yumi, can you take out about five crabs?" Asked Odd.

"Yeah."

"Ulrich, can you take out the rest?"

"Yeah, Odd." Said Ulirch.

"Aelita and I can take the overboard. I will drop Aelita at the tower and come back to help you two." Odd explained.

"Let's do it." Yumi said as she got her fans ready. Ulrich and Yumi ran out of the tower. They started to kill the crabs.

"Aelita, Odd. Go now!" Yelled Ulrich as he killed the last crab. Yumi had lead the last to crabs away.

"Odd, the overboard is ready." Said Jeremy.

"Ok, here we go, princess." Odd said as Aelita and him got on. They took off. Ulrich went to help Yumi. Yumi was loosing points, and she was too close to the edge. Ulrich came just in time, and killed the crab before it had a chance to fire its lasers.

"Are you ok?" Asked Ulrich while grabbing Yumi's arm. He pulled Yumi to him. (a/n: They were going out for about three weeks now.)

"Yeah." She replied. " Jeremy, how is Odd?"

"He is doing fine. Aelita and Odd is at the tower. Aelita is in the tower. I going to bring you all back now." Jeremy said as he started typing.

"That is weird. XANA's plan was to infect to returning back. He didn't do hardly anything." Said Jeremy as he worked on the supercomputer. No one notice that when Odd was returned, XANA had putted of mind control virus in him.

"Now you will be in my control." Said XANA. Odd blacked out as soon he walked by Yumi. Yumi was almost by Jeremy, when she grabbed Odd before he fell. Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy ran up to Odd. Odd started to wake up.

"Odd, are you OK?" Asked Yumi who had a worry face.

"Yeah."

"Maybe you are just tired?" Asked Aelita.

"Maybe. Lets go back to school. I need to lay down." Odd said as he tried to get up, but he fell down again. Ulrich and Yumi putted Odd's arms around their shoulders, and they lifted Odd up. They started to walk back to school. When they got to Kadic, they went to Ulrich's and Odd room. Odd sat down on his bed.

"Why don't you lay down, and we will leave you alone, so you can get some sleep." Said Yumi.

"Ok. I see you all later. Umm, Yumi? Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Asked Odd.

"Ok, I will meet you all in Jeremy's room." Yumi told the others as she sat at the foot of Odd's bed.

"Ok, meet you there." Said Jeremy. When everyone was gone, Odd moved over by Yumi.

"What do you want, Odd?" She Asked.

"I wanted to tell you that you are in danger."

"What are you talking about, Odd?"

"When I was returned from Lyoko, I felt something enter my body. It is a voice. I know it is there, because I can still hear it."

"Why you didn't tell the others?"

"Because if I did, it told me that it will kill me when I go back to Lyoko. I don't know what to do, so I told you. Whatever it is, it will try to take over me, so I want warn you. Please promise not to tell the others."

"I promise. Thanks, Odd for warning me. Now you better lay down." Yumi said as she got up. She grabbed the blankets and pulled them back. Odd moved under them, and Yumi gave him the blankets. He pulled them around him. Within five minutes, Odd was asleep. Yumi left the room and went to Jeremy's.

Everyone was talking about Odd when Yumi open the door. She was in deep thought. Aelita was sitting on the bed, and Ulrich was sitting on the floor.

"Are you ok, Yumi?" Asked Ulrich when Yumi sat down next to him.

"Yeah. Jeremy, you said that XANA's attack was on the supercomputer?" Asked Yumi.

"Right. Why?" Replied Jeremy.

"Something Odd said to me that makes me believe he is in danger."

"What did he tell you?" Asked Aelita with a worry look on her face.

"He said something enter his body when Jeremy was bring him back. He said it was voice." Yumi said looking down at the floor. Ulrich put his arm around her, and he pulled Yumi to his side. She looked up to him, smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"But, why didn't he tell us?" Asked Jeremy.

"Because if he did, the voice said that once he returned to Lyoko. It will kill him. It is going to try to take over him. Please don't tell Odd I told you all this. I promise him I won't told you all."

"Don't worry. We won't, Yumi." Said Aelita.

"So that was the attack. He possessed Odd. But why?" Said Jeremy.

"I think I know why. XANA is tiring to kill us, and the only he can is through Odd." Said Ulrich.

"But I don't understand how XANA could take possession of Odd." Jeremy replied.

"I think I know how XANA did it. He used Odd's feelings. Remember how Aelita caught him blushing, and he said he wasn't. XANA is using Odd's feelings because has crush on someone." Yumi said as looked up at Ulrich.

"But how? Odd always fight XANA." Jeremy said.

"I think XANA is getting more powerful. He has made the crabs with more lasers now. I notice how fast they are getting." Yumi said.

"You are right, Yumi. They were faster." Ulrich replied.

"But were is XANA getting this power?" Asked Jeremy.

"I don't know." Said Aelita. Yumi looked at her cell. It said 7:00 pm.

"It is supper time." Ulrich said as he looked at Yumi's phone at the same time as Yumi did.

"I will wake up Odd." Said Yumi as she got up. Ulrich got up too.

"I will come with you." Ulrich said with a weird smile on his face.

"What are you up to, Ulrich?" Aelita asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"We coming too." Jeremy said as he got up and went to help Aelita up.

"Grab your cameras. This is going to be payback for what he did on April fool's day." Ulrich said laughing a little bit.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Jeremy.

"Yumi do have any lipstick that you don't want?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah. A blue one. Why?" She asked.

"You will see. Where is it?"

"Here in my pocket. I was going to throw it out."

"Here, let me have it." Yumi gave it Ulrich. Aelita and Jeremy went to Yumi's room to get her camera. They meet Yumi and Ulrich at Odd's room. They sneaked in. Odd was sound of sleep. Ulrich open up the lipstick and made it look like tears coming down his face. Then he painted his lips blue. Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita went our to the hallway. Yumi gently shacked Odd. Odd woke up to see Yumi standing there.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Asked a sleepy Odd.

"I woke you up to see if your hungry." Yumi replied.

"Where is the others?"

"Out in the hallway. They are waiting for you." Yumi said trying not to giggle.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing. Let's go. The others are waiting." Yumi said as she open the door. All the sudden, Jeremy, Aelita, and Ulrich started to take pictures.

"What in the world?" Odd said. He was surprise. Everyone started to laugh.

"Odd, what do you have all over your face?" Asked Ulrich laughing hard. Odd got up and ran to the bathroom. He saw in the mirror what Ulrich did. Odd washed his face and returned to the group.

"Very funny, guys. Who plan was it?" Odd Asked.

"It is payback from April fool's day." Said Ulrich.

"Well, guys I hungry. I am going down before everything is gone." Yumi said as she walked down the hallway.

"Yumi, wait up! I coming with you." Ulrich said as he started chasing after her. They rest followed. Odd was thinking 101 ways to payback Ulrich. They reached the lunch room, Yumi was sitting with a plate of food. Ulrich grabbed his and sat down next to Yumi. The gang got their food and sat down by Yumi and Ulrich.

"How did you get down here so fast?" Asked Aelita.

"I ran." Replied Yumi. Everyone ate their supper and put their plates away. They walked back to the girl's rooms. Ulrich gave Yumi a kiss. Jeremy gave a hug to Aelita. Odd walked up to the girls and gave them a hug. After all the goodnights, the girls went into their rooms. Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich went to their rooms and got ready for bed.

"Goodnight, Ulrich." Said Odd.

"Goodnight, Odd." Ulrich.

XANA activated a tower in the mountain sector. He was using to control Odd. Odd woke up. The voice started to talk to him. (a/n: The voice is in Odd's head.)

"Get rid of the others, and I will give you Yumi. Now go do it." XANA said.

"Yes, master." Odd replied as he got up to go to the girls' rooms. He walked out of the room. Kiwi started barking. Ulrich woke up to see Odd not in his room. Ulrich ran after Odd.

"Get rid of them all, but not Yumi." XANA said again. Odd was at Yumi's room. He open the door and walked over to her bed. Yumi woke up to see Odd next to her bed. XANA gave Odd some of his power. Odd shocked Yumi. Yumi passed out. Odd picked up Yumi and jumped out her window. Ulrich was a little to late. He called Jeremy.

"Hello?" A sleepy Jeremy answer.

"Yumi was right about Odd. XANA is using mind control over him."

"Ulrich, what are you talking about?"

"Odd has just kidnapped Yumi!"

"WHAT!"

"That's right."

"Yeah, I am going to wake Aelita. I think they are heading to the factory. I will meet you there." Jeremy said as he hanged up. He dialed Aelita's number.

"Hello?" Answer Aelita.

"XANA attacked." Jeremy said.

"Does he know what time it is?"

"I don't think so. He took over Odd, and Odd has Yumi. Get dress and meet me at the park. In two minutes, Jeremy, Aelita, and Ulrich was at the park. They went to the factory. Before they got to the supercomputer, Odd was standing there next with the knocked out Yumi. She was tied up and was laying in the hallway. Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita went down to the floor. Ulrich walked up to Odd a little, but stopped.

"It is a trap." Said Aelita.

"I know. I have a plan. Come here Aelita and Jeremy." Ulrich said. Jeremy and Aelita came to Ulrich, and he told them his plan. They all agreed.

"Odd, I don't want to hurt you, but you have my girlfriend. I want her back." Ulrich said to Odd. Jeremy and Aelita sneaked behind Odd, and he didn't notice until there was noise. He turned around a little to late. Jeremy got to the computer and transported Aelita to Lyoko. Meanwhile, Ulrich was fighting with Odd. Yumi was still knocked out.

"Odd stop. You want to do this to your best friend?" Asked Ulrich. Ulrich notice that Odd was fighting XANA.

"Get out of my head." Odd said as he grabbed his head. Ulrich took the chance and ran up to Yumi. He untied her and kissed her to wake her up.

"Hi, Ulrich. Where am I?" Yumi asked.

"We are factory. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just a little sore. What is wrong with Odd?" She asked. Odd was fighting with XANA still.

Meanwhile, Aelita reached the tower with no problem at all. She enter the tower and went up to the middle floor. She put the code in.

"Jeremy, lets do a back to the past. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd could be in trouble." Said Aelita.

"I am typing the code in now." Jeremy said.

Odd fell on the ground out cold. Yumi went up to him. She put his head on her lap. Ulrich sat down by her. Then there was a white light and they were back at school. Back before they went Lyoko the first time. They were in Ulrich's and Odd's room. Yumi sat by Odd's bed. They wait until Odd started to open his eyes.

"What happen?" Asked Odd.

"XANA took over you. You kidnapped Yumi. All of us save you." Said Ulrich. He was glad to have his best friend back.

"Sorry." Odd replied.

"It is ok, Odd. You were just XANA's puppet." Aelita said.

"Um, Yumi? I really sorry for kidnapping you. Can you forgive?"

"Yes, I can. I just glad to have you back." Yumi said as she gave Odd a big hug.

"Thank you all."

"No problem. Lets hurry. I don't want to miss breakfast." Said Ulrich. Everyone left the room so Odd could get dress.

"Man, I have great friends. I know that I can't have Yumi, but she taught me a important lesson. There is someone out there for me." Odd thought while he got dress. He feed Kiwi, and he went out met his friends out in the hallway. Together they walked to the lunch room.

The End

(Author Note: There is going to be part two to this story. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Thank you.)


End file.
